Seven Weeks
by Crackinois
Summary: She promised herself she would wait until Maura was ready. But, one night, Jane realizes she just can't wait any longer.


**Seven Weeks**

Jane lingered in the doorway for a second and just watched. Maura was so beautiful like this, and every time she happened upon the moment she found herself compelled to stand back for a minute, to take a quiet pause and commit the image to memory. When they were old and grey, she knew it would be one of her favorite memories of their years together: Maura in bed, the soft light from the bedside lamp casting a gentle glow on her hair, her silk robe shed and circled around her, and the look of pure and absolute love in her eyes and that smile as she watched their son nurse contentedly at her breast.

Maura looked up, her smile widening as she once again caught her wife taking in the moment, "You can have our next one," she said as Jane finally walked towards them and took a seat on the edge of the bed at her side, "and then I can be the admirer."

"Take it easy there, slugger," Jane whispered as she leaned down to place several light kisses to the infant's cheek. She looked at her wife and pushed the strand of hair back behind Maura's ear that had fallen forward across her face. "Already planning our next one, huh?"

With a coy smile and a glint in her eyes, Maura shrugged sheepishly and then laughed.

"Three weeks tomorrow," Jane mused, sliding her finger between Maura's breast and the tiny hand that was kneading at it. Little fingers curled around one big one and held on. "That's my slugger, working on that grip."

"What if he prefers fencing to baseball?" Maura quipped, securing her hold on the baby with one arm so she could free a hand to casually caress her fingers down Jane's forearm until her hand covered their son's and Jane's finger in a loose embrace.

"Then I will be…" Jane arched her eyebrows and smiled as she looked down at the still nursing bundle snuggled tightly to Maura's chest, "…the loudest mom at the fencing tournaments. So you, and your Mommy will have to get used to being really embarrassed. They allow foam fingers at fencing tournaments, right?"

"I don't think so, Jane," Maura chuckled under her breath, "But, I would never be embarrassed of you cheering for our son."

Jane leaned forward and kissed her wife softly on the lips, "I'll hold you to that." She looked in Maura's eyes, ran the back of her hand down her cheek and smiled as Maura leaned into the touch. "One more," Jane took Maura's lips again, a little longer and deeper before letting go. "Going to bed when he's done?" Maura nodded. "I'm going to stay up a little longer and watch tv, I'll be in bed in a bit."

Flopping on the couch, Jane turned the volume on the tv down and listened for a second to make sure Maura didn't stir. She massaged her temple and sighed. The skin on her forearm still tingled where Maura had touched her a few minutes before. It conjured another image of her wife she'd been plagued with lately. Recollections of Maura writhing underneath her, fingers digging into her back as they made love, the sounds of her wife's moans as she came, and the satisfying rush of hot, wet heat tighten around her fingers. They hadn't been intimate the last month of the pregnancy and the three weeks since the birth just continued to build on Jane's frustration. She missed the touch, the closeness, and the release, and she'd made a silent promise to herself that she would wait until Maura was ready again, that their first time together since the hiatus would truly be the first time.

But, Jane had underestimated her own needs. And day by day she found her mind wandering and images of Maura in various positions taking hold of her imagination and teasing her until she was as physically frustrated as she'd ever been.

She looked over her shoulder one last time, and confident there were no sounds of her wife stirring from the bedroom, Jane flicked off the tv and slouched down a little lower on the couch. Her nipples were already hard with anticipation and ached for touch. Shedding her shirt, Jane took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting her fingers tease across tight buds, circling, caressing lightly, and then pinching and releasing them until the delicious tremors of arousal shot straight down between her legs.

"Fuck," Jane groaned, shifting again as she felt the wetness between her legs increase.

Still circling a nipple with her right hand she slowly let her left slide down her stomach until it met the waistband of her shorts. She pushed under the barrier, first stroking her mound over her underwear, not at all surprised at how drenched with arousal the cotton barrier already was.

"Mmmm," she cupped herself and squeezed, massaging her aching center for a few seconds before giving in to actual touch.

Her back arched and her hips rolled involuntarily as her fingers slid through the evidence of how starved for touch she'd been for so many weeks. "Fuck," Jane groaned again, as she stroked herself up and down. She just wanted to come, wanted to feel that satisfying clench in her stomach right before freeing release washed like waves through her body. Opening her eyes, she looked down at the undulating bulge in her shorts created by her own hand and focused her touch, circling quickly over the spot that she knew would get her there faster than anything.

"Jane…"

"Jesus!" Jane jumped at the sound of her name, pulling her hand free quickly and sitting up ramrod straight on the couch. Her heart was pounding, sending what she knew was a noticeable flush across her already heated skin. She couldn't bear to look over her shoulder where she knew Maura was standing. Closing her eyes, she whispered a barely audible "Sorry…" hoping that when she opened them again Maura would have retreated to the bedroom. Time, just a little time. That's what she would need to try and hide just how mortified she was at being caught doing what she was doing, and to craft the right apology, to come up with some promise, something that she could do to make it up to her wife for not waiting.

"Don't be sorry." But Maura hadn't retreated.

Jane opened her eyes to see that Maura was right in front of her and moving to sit beside her. Soft hands delicately cupped her face, "Don't be sorry," Maura reiterated, "And don't be embarrassed."

The sincerity in Maura's eyes was genuine and helped to quell her fear, still, Jane felt immeasurably guilty. "It's just…"

"It's been awhile," Maura finished for her.

"Yeah," Jane swallowed and nodded, "And lately, and I don't know why…I've just been…" she shrugged, feeling the embarrassment bubble up inside her again.

"Horny?"

Jane winced. Maura always had a way to find the worst possible word for something, even if it was the perfect word at the same time. "Really!? You had to go with that word?" She groaned, covering her face with her hands as she felt the blood rush to her face, reddening it all over again.

Her wife chuckled, "What would you have preferred?"

"I don't know," Jane pouted, defiantly resisting admitting that horny was exactly what she was, "Needy, maybe."

"You hate it when I call you needy!" Maura scooted closer, wrapping her arms around Jane's body and holding her tightly, nuzzling along her cheek and jaw as she placed barely-there kisses to the warm, dewy skin.

"It was different those times," Jane protested weakly, tilting her head away from Maura to open up her neck while straining to watch her wife's maneuvers out of the corner of her eye.

"In any event…" Maura found the sensitive sweet spot under Jane's ear and placed a long, suckling kiss to it, smiling as she felt her wife's body jerk in her arms and heard the sharp intake of breath that filled her lungs. "I know you have needs," she whispered, one hand snaking up Jane's body to find a perky breast and hardened nipple still begging for touch. Maura squeezed the soft flesh, the feel of it reminding her just how much she had missed this kind of touch between them. "All you had to do was tell me. I love touching you, even if I haven't been ready to be touched back."

Maura's kisses trailed down Jane's neck, to the well-defined ridge of her collarbone and lower, across the swell of one breast and then the other, rendering Jane momentarily speechless.

She looked down as sandy brown locks tickled across the skin of her chest to watch as Maura's tongue flicked across her nipple before rosy lips circled the nub in a consuming kiss and released. "I wanted to wait until you were ready…I just…"

Maura wasn't even listening to Jane's guilt-stricken apologies anymore, she slid from the couch to the floor, hands taking hold of Jane's shorts and underwear and dragging them down with her. She looked up at Jane, her fingers tapping playfully on the knees in front of her as she slowly pushed Jane's legs apart so she could move between them.

"You don't have to do this…" One last futile protest.

"I missed you too," Maura smiled, lips and tongue inching their way up Jane's inner thigh.

Purposeful hands stroked the outside of Jane's thighs, kneaded at her hips and urging her to slide forward. Wet, rosy, and aroused flesh met Maura. She glanced up at her wife one more time, their eyes locking, wordless pleading and acceptance traveling through their looks.

A deep groan rumbled up from Jane's chest as Maura's mouth made contact, kissing her, tongue tickling at her entrance and plunging inside as Maura relished the taste of her wife. "God, yes…" Jane moaned, unable to stop her hands from reaching down to tangle in Maura's hair, or to stop her hips from jerking and rolling to the penetrating pleasure of Maura's mouth. Jane could feel the touch everywhere, deep inside her, radiating out to set her entire body on fire. "Mmm," she whimpered as Maura's tongue moved just a little higher, flicking back and forth across her clit, circling it, fondling it, until her mouth closed around the sensitive apex.

Jane couldn't even cry out, the sensation that ripped through her was so intense it took the air right out of her lungs. She wanted this so badly, needed it. Maura sucked, her tongue massaging her wife's swollen and aching clit until Jane's body lurched forward, muscles spasming with release as she came. She gasped as Maura drew the orgasm out, one hand tangling and pulling at the hair in her grasp as the other clenched and dug into Maura's back.

Satisfied, Jane slumped back limply, her hands finding Maura's as their fingers laced. She opened her eyes and smiled. Maura's eyes were closed, her breath softly ghosting across the still tingling skin of Jane's thigh as she rested her cheek against it. "Hey, beautiful, come up here," Jane encouraged softly, tugging at Maura's hands until her wife acquiesced and straddled her. She ran her hands through Maura's mussed hair, swiped her thumb across glistening lips and pulled her into a kiss. As her tongue dominated Maura's, consuming her attention with the pent up passion between them, her hand slinked down her wife's body, taking in its new softness and curves to pull slowly at the sash to her robe, allowing the silk to fall open and then sensually tugging until it fell off each creamy shoulder in front of her.

"Jane…" Maura whispered, breaking the kiss, a hint of nervousness in her voice as she looked down to watch Jane's hands caressing lightly over her full breasts.

"I'll be gentle," Jane promised, her thumbs rubbing light, slow circles over her wife's sensitive nipples. Maura shuddered at the touch and nodded, twirling the ends of Jane's long locks around her fingers as the brunette leaned forward to kiss the spot where she could feel her wife and lover's heart beating furiously beneath. Jane's mouth traveled across starved skin, praising it, exalting it, one hand cupping Maura's swollen breast and squeezing just enough to make her wife moan before she let her tongue swipe across an already stiff nipple. "You're so beautiful…what you've done to give us a family is so beautiful. I love you."

Tears welled up in Maura's eyes as she smiled, taking Jane's lips in another searing kiss, "I love you, too," she whispered between kisses. Her hand pushed needily at Jane's hand, directing it down from her breast, past her stomach, to the waistband of her underwear. "Gentle." It was almost a question, prompting Jane to nod against her neck as she held her close and pushed passed the last barrier.

Maura gasped and bucked against Jane's hand as nimble fingers stroked through the silky moisture between her legs and immediately set a slow and concentrated rhythm of pleasure-building circles over her most desirous point. "Oh," she moaned, rolling her body in Jane's lap, "Mmmm…yes, Jane, yes…" Seven weeks had been a long time for both of them, and as her body coiled in anticipation of the end result of her wife's practiced strokes, Maura understood exactly what Jane had been feeling.

Jane smiled, placing a deep kiss to Maura's neck as her wife's arms tightened, fingers digging into her neck and back as her body released and shivered against Jane's touch. Slipping her hand free from between Maura's legs, Jane held her close, relishing the way Maura always breathed after orgasm: short, shallow gasps as the aftershocks continued to tingle through her followed by a deep breath and contented hum when she was completely relaxed.

"I didn't realize how much I needed you like this," Jane mumbled, her eyes growing heavy with impending sleep, knowing it would only be a few short hours before their son would wake them.

"I need you too." Maura sighed again, letting Jane's comforting strokes down her back lull her to sleep in her wife's arms. "Hold me."

"M'kay," Jane nodded sleepily.


End file.
